you won't feel a thing
by Brainbean
Summary: songfic. archie and atlanta reflect on their old lives and their relationship.  cheesy and lame but please read


**You won't feel a thing**

**an archie and atlanta song fic**

**disclaimer: i don't own COTT. I wish i did. But i don't. i also don't own the song. it belongs to 'the script'**

**both archie and atlanta realise they love eachother but haven't admited it. Will a reflection on their old lives help them to admit it?**

_**Archie**_

i sat out on the roof top alone. I knew that Jay liked this spot and i was sure that the others came up here to reflect too. I didn't come up here much because there was always someone else around. But tonight it was only me. I lay on my back and stared out at the stars, trying to remember the constellations that Jay had taught me. The door opened to the roof and i sat up.

"Hey Arch." My favorite member of the team. My best friend spoke. "the others went to the school to talk to Hera and i was wondering where you got to."

"Sit down Lanta" i patted the floor beside me and she sat down. We talked for a while about the usual stuff, skateboarding, school and then we got onto the subject of Cronus. The conversation trailed off.

We were silent for a while before Atlanta spoke.

"do you ever wish that this never happened? i mean being a hero, fighting Cronus. Being scared that you may not live to see tomorrow."

"oh Lanta" i put my arm around her shoulders "at some point we've all wished that. But if this never happened to us. I would't have any friends, i would still be yelling at the world."

"tell me about you're old life" she said quitely

_**I've been kicked right down**_

_**I've been spat in the face**_

_**I've been pulled, weighed down**_

_**To the lowest place**_

_**I've been lied to, shamed**_

_**I have been disgraced**_

_**Been ex-communicated from every holy place**_

she listened quietly while i recounted a troubled childhood.

_**I've been beat up and robbed**_

_**I've been left for dead**_

_**For the way I look **_

_**For the things I said**_

then i looked at her, the girl i loved. One day i would tell her how much she meant to me. I would never let anything hurt her. Not Cronus, an impending Apocolypse. Nothing. I would take all the blows for her if i could. She was falling asleep and i cradelled her in my arms. Speaking softly. Maybe she would hear it. Maybe she wouldn't but it needed to be said.

_**When trouble thinks it's found us**_

_**The world falls down around us **_

_**I promise baby you won't ever**_

_**You won't ever feel a thing**_

_**Cause I will take it on the chin**_

_**for you**_

_**So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin**_

_**I promise you won't feel a thing**_

_**Cause everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll stand in front. I'll take the blow for you.**_

_**For you.**_

_**Atlanta**_

I opened my eyes slowley. It took me a moment to realise that my head was on Archies shoulder. I sat up, embarrassed but he smiled.

"your turn" Archie said

"what?"

"i want to hear about your life before we leared our destiny."

_**I've been cleared on the street**_

_**I've been left in the cold**_

_**Had my dreams held up**_

_**Had them shot full of holes**_

_**I've been laughed at, burnt, beat and butt of the joke**_

_**I've been lit up in flames**_

_**I have gone down in smoke**_

_**I've been stabbed in the back**_

_**While they promised the earth**_

_**Tried to keep my head high**_

_**For all I am worth**_

i looked around and back at Archie. _My_ Archie. Not that he knew it. Yet. I would never let Cronus or anyone hurt him. If anything happened to him, i would never forgive myself. He had said something earlier. I didn't hear all of it because i was falling asleep. But he said that he would protect me. And i would protect him too.

_**Outside our double glazing**_

_**I know a war is raging**_

_**I promise baby you won't ever**_

_**You won't ever feel a thing**_

_**Cause I will take it on the chin**_

_**for you**_

_**So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin**_

_**I promise you won't feel a thing**_

_**Cause everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll stand in front. I'll take the blow for you.**_

_**For you.**_

Archie was staring at me with such intensity that i blushed. Not that he could see it in the dark. And then he kissed me.

_**Archie**_

_**And if I fall here**_

_**At least you know my dear that I would die for you**_

_**Promise you won't ever feel a thing**_

_**Atlanta**_

_**And if I fall here**_

_**At least you know my dear that I would die for you**_

_**Promise you won't ever feel a thing**_

_**Cause I will take it on the chin**_

_**for you**_

_**So lay your cuts and bruises over my skin**_

_**I promise you won't feel a thing**_

_**Cause everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll stand in front. I'll take the blow for you.**_

_**For you.**_

_**Yeah everything the world could throw**_

_**I'll take the sticks, I'll take the stones for you**_

_**For you**_

**ok ok, i admit, it was cheesy and lame. But hey, it's a great song and i thought it related to Archie and Atlanta. This is one of my first song fics so give me a break. I couldn't think of a story so i went to a song instead. Reviews please. Criticism most welcome**


End file.
